


Useless Little Prick

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Cas teaches Dean to come on a knot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Prompt: Castiel had seen it many times before - Dean, early in their relationship, flailing his arms around in a desperate attempt to reach his dick while Cas fucked in and out of him. “What are you looking for?” Cas would tease; leaving Dean to writhe in frustration and shame as Cas lay a calming hand on Dean's back. ”There will be no more of that,” the Alpha orders. “In time you’ll forget that it’s even there.” Dean can't do anything but whimper as he feels his Alpha's knot start to thicken.
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, September 2014

Dean whined as Cas ground his knot back and forth against his prostate. The Alpha had already come and his seed was steadily filling Dean, whose own cock was rock hard. He was so close, if he could just touch his dick, just once…

“You need to learn how to come on a knot like a good omega,” Castiel chastised. “Maybe I need to put you in a cage, so you’ll stop trying to touch yourself. You know you’re not allowed to.”

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” Dean gasped, pushing back against Castiel’s knot. “I need to touch it, please!”

“No.” Castiel laid a smack on Dean’s ass, making the omega moan. “Your little omega dick doesn’t deserve attention, omegas are for fucking, so you’ll come being fucked or not at all.”

Dean whimpered, the Alpha’s words pushing him closer. A bead of pre-come leaked out of his dick.

“You like that?” Castiel teased. “You like being reminded of your place?” He reached down to Dean’s hole and pushed in a thumb along side his knot, stretching Dean wider. “Do you think your dick will shrink from lack of attention? Shrivel up into the useless little prick it is until you couldn’t come from touching yourself if you tried?” 

Dean shrieked and came with a long cry, clenching down on the knot and thumb pressing into his prostate. Come shot out of his desperate cock and Dean slumped into the bed.

“That’s a good omega,” Castiel praised, pulling his thumb free and rolling them on their sides. “Your body is learning and so are you. Soon you’ll forget all about your little dick, all you’ll ever want is a big knot in this perfect ass.”

Dean could only whimper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
